


Sneaky

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-17
Updated: 2004-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from the lj entry where it was originally posted...</p><p>"slash_challenge's Week Five Challenge<br/>Pairing: Pick whatever male/male, or female/female pair you want. (Harry. Draco. And a Special Guest)<br/>Rating: PG13<br/>Word Count: 303<br/>Scenario: One of your characters is caught sleeping naked while in the other character's bed.. But they're just friends.. right? Or are they?"</p></blockquote>





	Sneaky

~*~

Harry woke abruptly when a hand landed on his face. He opened his eyes to see Draco Malfoy sprawled next to him on the bed, shirtless and asleep. Harry picked up the offending hand and dropped it on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy startled awake at the impact. He turned his head and scowled at Harry. "What's your problem, Potter?"

"What's *my* problem?" Harry growled. "Get out." He pushed Malfoy off the bed with his feet, only realizing after the other boy hit the floor that his feet had met bare skin. He leaned over the edge of the bed and asked in a whisper, "What are you playing at, Malfoy, climbing into my bed starkers?"

"Let me back in, and I'll tell you," Malfoy whispered back.

"No."

"Come on, Potter," Malfoy insisted. "You wouldn't want me to wake everyone up, would you? I don't think sneaking in a naked Slytherin would go over well..."

Harry muttered as he moved away from the edge, and Malfoy crawled back under the covers. "Fine. You're in. Spill."

"Well," Malfoy began as he settled himself on his back. "I didn't come here naked, you know." He turned and looked at Harry. "But it's rather warm in here. My pyjamas are on the floor."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Malfoy. That doesn't tell me why you're here."

"That's... complicated." Malfoy paused and covered his eyes with his hand. He sighed and continued. "I'm hiding from Zabini. I figured this would be the last place he'd look."

"You guessed wrong." Both Harry and Malfoy startled at Blaise Zabini's voice coming from the far corner of the bed. "Lumos." He was sitting against the bedpost at the foot of the bed on top of the blanket. Naked. "You were right about one thing, though. It is entirely too hot in here." 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> from the lj entry where it was originally posted...
> 
> "slash_challenge's Week Five Challenge  
> Pairing: Pick whatever male/male, or female/female pair you want. (Harry. Draco. And a Special Guest)  
> Rating: PG13  
> Word Count: 303  
> Scenario: One of your characters is caught sleeping naked while in the other character's bed.. But they're just friends.. right? Or are they?"


End file.
